


Wind the ribbons, cut the boughs

by modillian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Character Study, F/F, F/M, POV Female Character, Resolved Sexual Tension, Seduction, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modillian/pseuds/modillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/sg1_five_things/235411.html">Five times Teyla thought about seducing someone.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wind the ribbons, cut the boughs

 

 

**Kegan the Fifth**  
He was a scant four years older than her, with night-black eyes, tawny skin, and white hair flowing down his shoulders. All of his tribesmen possessed a similar appearance. The initial shock of meeting a people with such a disturbingly familiar visage was quickly overtaken by her hunger for him, the youngest son. It was a basic, unrelenting desire; she felt drawn to him as water draws itself upwards in a well. He met the press of her eyes with impudence, delivering nothing but a bow as formal as his brothers' and later a small quirk of the lip during the evening meal. Her blood burned unbearably and she throbbed deep inside.

Her father concluded negotiations with Kegan the First, and after the separation to the tents at night, Teyla followed Kegan the Fifth in the shadows. She took him down like a _boah-ar_ leaping from a tree to its prey, with barely a thought to skill or strategy. They coupled, and astride him she let out her cries at the shock, the intensity, and later, moving more slowly, at the pleasure.

He chuckled at her eagerness and called her young, and Teyla was riddled with more a unpleasant shock. Alone, she cursed his name, tossed her hair in the wind to blow away the sting of him, and learned of thoughtfulness.

**Elizabeth**  
The first time she saw her, Teyla recognized who was the head authority of the expedition and breathed a sigh of relief. Among the worlds she'd traveled, it was not uncommon for leaders to get to know one another in an intimate fashion to lay the foundation for more serious negotiations; she had graciously accomplished such ministrations before, and she would do it again if need be to help her people. In this case Teyla would be quite untroubled if such a custom were native to these newcomers as well, and she smiled with felicity at the woman.

It did not number among their customs. Teyla inclined her head, crossed her sticks, and inquired about handshake protocol.

**Rodney**  
The first time she entertained the idea, it was as a means of quieting him. Rodney tended to talk on for much longer than necessary when he felt he could get away with it and also to bludgeon people into compliance in order to achieve his ends. However, Rodney would surely not turn down an offer extended, and the exercise would be good for both of them. She decided against it at the time in favor of enlisting Ronan's stoic unresponsiveness to quiet Rodney.

The second time was under consideration to calm him, as Rodney was under quite a lot of stress and would lose consciousness if he kept hyperventilating for much longer. Teyla herself was calm, as she had no doubts about the imminent success of Zelenka's mission to bring power back online and restore function to the Atlantis transports once more. She would have simply meditated if she were enclosed with anyone else in the unmoving transport. Unfortunately, the intensity of the headache she acquired while listening to Rodney precluded meditation and would not have abated with any amount of applied pleasure, so she disregarded the notion and let Rodney pass out instead.

The third time included an element of distraction, because they were both sent on a task to uncover discrepancies and repair them in the outlying spires of Atlantis. The mission seemed harmless at first, but Rodney was far too focused on the perimeters of the docking system and would undoubtedly uncover the secret plans for Rodney's surprise birthday party that John had hidden inside them. Admittedly, it had also been quite some time since Teyla had last experienced satisfying partnered sex and she was becoming impatient. It was to her good fortune that she discovered Rodney could be equally focused on a person as on a machine, and he took quite well to being distracted by her suggestions, although the floor of the powered-down Atlantis section was colder than Teyla had anticipated. Upon further activity, it warmed up just as quickly as that of activated Atlantis, and Rodney exclaimed loudly about the difference when he came up for air.

**Ronan**  
He was handsome, finely shaped, blessed with leonine grace and quick reflexes. It led to much imaginative thought, but upon realizing what kind of youth lay hidden by tattoos and scars, how many years of taut bitterness molded his hands to leather and creased his eyes, her interest faded. Ronan's boyish revelry concealed a mind of such dark dwellings that it rivaled her own.

She has fewer resources than she once did to deal with Wraith-worn complexities while managing her own blackened troubles. She lets the thought of him go and lets the press of Ronan's gaze slide past her.

**John**  
Teyla has been waiting. Her initial judgment of John has been augmented over the years, and the winding-down of the current year has revealed no less than the others: John is brave and fearful, honest and secretive, surrounded and lonely, and still he looks at her but does not move. Yes, Teyla has been assessing him for some time and her interest in these subtleties has only increased. John remains tentative to overtures, yet watches her with mediating eyes.

She will wait a little longer. She will wait as long as she can bear it, but no more than that, and then she will take him down as the _ouraphi_ do, stalking their nervous prey in the grass before pouncing. She will see if John's hands are as bold as his heart.


End file.
